


How about we relieve some stress~?

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual, Consensual Sex, DRUGBO - Freeform, Dream saves Fundy, Floris | Fundy Angst, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gay Sex, L'Manberg is falling apart, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Quackity despises Dream, Ranboo just takes notes m8, Smut, Takes place after the marriage, Tubbo does drugs lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Dream and Fundy basically fix some of their holes in their marriage.Once they do, the two of them relieve some stress.Everything seems to be good again, until something bad happens once again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 309





	How about we relieve some stress~?

**Author's Note:**

> yes.

Fundream Angst + Smut + Fluff

3rd POV

Fundy wandered around L'Manberg, tail down, alongside his ears. It was currently raining outside, Fundy was all alone. Over the past few days, Tubbo had become Drugbo due to the whole Tommy situation, The country was a mess. Quackity didn't help the situation at all, yelling at Tubbo because Tubbo had cancelled the festival. Ranboo just stood there taking notes, and Fundy wandered the place sad.

Him and Niki had cancelled running away, they decided to stay, and it wasn't very pleasant. Everything was just falling apart, alongside Fundy's sanity himself. The fox hybrid made his way to his home, that was in the far back of L'Manberg, behind Quackity's home.

Up from the rooftops stood a masked male, hood over head, legs hanging off the roof. He watched Fundy, meaning to talk to the male, who was technically his husband. He got up, walking toward Fundy's home, slipping inside of it. He sat on Fundy's bed upstairs, waiting for Fundy.

The fox soon came up the stairs, looking at Dream. "hello.. Dream.." Fundy muttered, "Fundy." Dream got up walking over to the male. "What Dream, here to tell me you want a div-" he was cut off by the other placing a finger on his lips. "Shush. I'm not here for any of that crap, Fundy. I know I left the wedding early.." He muttered, Fundy frowning more.

"Dream.. please not right n-" He was cut off once again, "Yes right now." Fundy rolled his eyes as a response. "Listen, Fundy, you know I told George no. I didn't kiss him back either, I just panicked at the moment and left." Dream told the other, Fundy growling. "Sure you did, Dream! Sure you fucking did!" Fundy suddenly put his hands on Dream, pushing the other, growling.

"Fundy stop being an idiot for 5 fucking seconds!" Dream snapped back, "I know everything that's been happening." He growled. "I know about what you all were planning, the council of L'Manberg, or should i say The Butcher Army." Dream frowned. Slowly a book was pulled out from him, Fundy's eyes widening, reading the name of the book.

It was the Hitlist.

Ever since before it had been updated, full of plans. "i- where did you get that!?" Fundy gasped, "Stole it from Tubbo when I was speaking to him." Dream took a deep breath. He opened the book, specifically to his page.. Then began to read it out,

"d4. Dream."

"Status: Alive."

"After Tommy's rant Dream snapped, builds up the walls and forces the nation into a corner unless drastic measures are taken."

"The Exile of Tommyinnit."

Dream reads out, "Oh, but it gets better.." Dream smiles, Fundy just standing there. Dream looks at Page 7 regarding the execution of Technoblade, going over to Page 8.

"Hitlist Target 1: Dream."

"Dream needs to be taken down, he always puts himself into problems that do NOT involve him. A festival will be held, Dream will be invited as the main guest, and he will be executed. Then we will move back to Technoblade, and kill him." Dream read out in a sour tone. Fundy was silent, "Big Q wrote tha-" Fundy tried to speak, tail in between his legs.

"Fundy."

"I DO NOT CARE. WHO. WROTE. IT. YOU ARE APART OF IT!" Dream shouted, tossing the book. "Hey! ITS TRUE, YOU PUT YOURSELF INTO PROBLEMS YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN! WE ALMOST HAD TECHNOBLADE, BUT NoOoOOO YOU HAD TO JUMP IN!" Fundy pushed Dream onto the bed. Dream's eyes widened, laying back on the bed, dropping the book.

"Dream! who do you love more..!?"  
"Me or chaos!"

Fundy looked so incredibly angry, his teeth baring, growling at the other. Dream laid there on the bed, laying his head back, he needed to relax. Dream picked his head up to undo his mask straps, then take his mask off, and put it on the bed. Fundy's eyes widened a bit, ears even perking up at the sight.

Dream had a very beautiful face, but there was something very noticeable. There were dark bags under his eyes, Dream was tired, so so tired. "Fundy, I love you.. more.. believe it or not..."

"The thing is Fundy.." Dream muttered, "I'm not going to be here for much longer." He told the other, Fundy looking confused. By then the fox had relaxed somewhat, standing there.

"I'll be going soon.." Dream stared up at the ceiling. He slowly got back up from the bed, going to Fundy. He touched the others cheek, Fundy's ears going down, looking into Dream's sad eyes. Dream's lips were a thin line, his eyes staring into Fundy's. "Before I go.. I want to spend some time with you.." Dream told the other, "I just needed to get the other things out of me, you can choose if you want me to stay or go, Fundy." He gave the other a weak smile.

"Well.. I.. I don't want you to go.. Everyone else has been leaving.. I ruined my relationship with Phil.. Tubbo is Drugbo, Niki has been backing up from L'Manberg slowly.. i-" Dream leaned in suddenly, kissing Fundy, holding his face in his hands. Fundy basically melted into the kiss, the two kissing back.

After a while of kissing, the two pulled away, Fundy's hands on Dream's waist, Dream's arms around the others neck. The two already felt slightly relieved, Dream smiling a bit, "How about we relieve some stress~?" Dream purred, Fundy's ears perking up once again, tail wagging. Dream giggled as Fundy brought him down to the bed, the two kissing each other. They both completely forgot about everything else for the time being, it was just some of 'them' time. The two kissed each other deeply, their clothes being removed one by one, Dream's legs around Fundy's waist. 

The two continued to get heated, as Dream's boxers were slowly slid down. It was just them two for once, no one to bother, just Dream and Fundy. Fundy reached over onto his dresser, hand sliding down, opening the drawer and getting a bottle of lube out. He left it on the side of the bed, Dream was naked on the bed, while Fundy was only in his boxers. Dream was laying back on the bed, his perfect body out for Fundy to see, a slight smirk on his face. Fundy leaned down, kissing his cheek, Dream smiling more. Fundy moved to the males ear, softly whispering, "You're beautiful, honey~" him calling Dream babe had just evolved, it was now honey.

Dream giggled, grinning more like a cute little idiot. Fundy nipped at his earlobe, hands touching Dream's body, even sliding over his nipples. A soft gasp escaping Fundy when he touched that, "Fundy..." he let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes as his husband touched his body where he liked it. Dream felt good already, but he knew he would feel even better when he had Fundy inside of him.

His own hands moved to Fundy's boxers, palming him through the fabric, nuzzling Fundy slightly as Fundy kissed his neck. "Mm..." Fundy felt Dream palming his cock through his boxers, Dream moving to tug at the clothing, whining a bit.. "Patience, Dreamie~" Fundy whispered once again, Dream pouting a bit, but removing his hand.

Both of their cocks twitched with anticipation, the two of them incredibly horny, both really in the mood. Fundy hovered over Dream, Dream still laying down on his back, legs spread. Fundy grabbed the bottle of lube on the side, picking Dream's legs up onto his shoulder. He spread the contents onto his fingers, Dream biting his lip as he watched the other spread his cheeks. Dream gasped as he felt the cold feeling at his entrance, readying his body, Fundy looking at him for approval. Dream nodded his head, pushing his finger inside of Dream, the other hissing at first.

Dream stood still as Fundy began the process, letting the other adjust, "How's that feel?" Fundy told the other. Dream taking a few moments, "feels.. fine.. you can move...~" Dream told the other, breath hitching as the other started moving. Dream laid there as he was prepped, slowly loosening up, feeling pleasure in his lower half of body a bit later.

Fundy made sure to prep the other well, he could feel his cock in his boxers get painfully tight, so he hurried up a bit. His fingers fucked right into the right place, Dream arching his back and moaning at the feeling, "Fu-Fundy~! fuc-fuck..~" Dream bit his lip.. "Fundy..~ I- i need you..~ please..~ please fuck me..~" Dream begged, feeling prepped and ready.

Fundy removed his fingers, Dream watching hungrily as Fundy moved to remove his boxers, cock being exposed. Dream's eyes trailed over to the large length of the other. He looked back up at Fundy, in between his legs still exposed. Dream's hand trailed over, touching the others length, stroking it slowly. Fundy's breath hitched a bit, tail wagging slightly, Dream grinning. Dream let go, grabbing the lube, putting it onto his hand, and proceeding to lather it onto Fundy's cock. Once he finished, Fundy leaned down, giving him another kiss. The two kissed once again as Fundy got himself positioned. Fundy pulled away as his tip pressed up against the others rim, "Ready~?" he asked before he entered, Dream nodding in response.

Fundy slowly entered Dream, slowly feeling the others tight walls wrap around his length. Dream let out a slight pained cry, Fundy being quite large, but he was hushed softly. Fundy kissed his cheek, "Shh.. shh.. just a few more moments~" Fundy told the other, both staying still. Dream soon adjusted mostly, Fundy still inside, Dream's legs around the others waist. 

Fundy waited patiently for the other, kissing his neck, relaxing Dream. Dream bit his lip, "Move~" he told the other, he was ready for the other. Fundy slowly thrusted, Dream gasping a bit, Fundy starting off slow. Luckily the pain started to subside, Dream feeling the pain start to get overwhelmed by pleasure, the others length brushing up against a bundle of nerves, Dream's breath hitching.. "Fundy~!" He moaned, Fundy biting his own lip.

The foxes tail swayed as he fucked the other, pushing Dream into the sheets more, both of them feeling good. The two of their moans beginning to get louder, locking gazes with each other as Fundy thrusted into the other. Dream's eyes filled with lust, Fundy's too, both of them felt amazing at the moment, better than they had the past few days.. 

Dream could feel pleasure overwhelm him, the two of them getting closer to climax. Dream gripped onto the sheets, his moans getting louder, Fundy gripping Dream's hips, thrusting harder, right into Dream's prostate.. "Fuu~! I-iM~ ah~! FU-FUNDY~!" He was reaching it, Fundy panting, feeling his own coming. "Cum for me..~" Fundy told the other, going faster into the others prostate.

Dream cried out as he came, leaning his head back, eyes rolling back, alongside his eyes going half lidded. A moan escaped him as he did, Fundy cumming sometime after him. Fundy had pushed deep into the other, nuzzling Dream's neck, panting. Dream was tired, he was panting also, laying there as Fundy finished. Fundy had to stay inside longer due to him being a fox hybrid, he had knotted the other, and Dream really didn't mind. Fundy rested on top of Dream, kissing his neck, cheek, and lips. Dream giggled a bit at this, returning the kiss, both of them waiting for Fundy to unknot. After a few more minutes Fundy was able to remove himself, Dream sighing as the other was removed.

After that the two of them gave each other another kiss, simply getting their boxers on. Next they curled up in bed together, Dream nuzzling the others chest, smiling when Fundy's tail rested over them, a blanket also being pulled over. Dream simply just hid his face, only his dirty blonde locks being visible.. Fundy cuddled Dream happily, the two of them feeling relaxed, but still tired. In the morning they would take a shower together, then they would be refreshed..

-

A certain beanie wearing male entered Fundy's home from across the deck, "Fundyy!" It was Quackity. His eyes widened though as he looked at Fundy and Dream in bed when he turned into the bedroom. Anger filled him, him turning around, leaving to Tubbo.

"Tubbo!" Quackity shouted, "aw fuck.. Biq Q.. what is itttt.." Tubbo rubbed his eyes, paperwork on his desk. "Fundy- I- he! he was with Dream!" Quackity yelled, "cUDDlInG!" Tubbo kind of just stared. "I..." The president didn't know how to respond, "He's part of the butcher army.. he can't be anymore." Quackity told the other, "I see.." Tubbo sighed, rubbing his temples.  
"We will have a meeting, we will confront him." Tubbo told the other, Quackity nodding at Tubbo. He then left the presidents office, so he could go do other things..

-

Fundy entered the secret base, the three males waiting for him. Quackity, Tubbo, and Ranboo. Fundy looked at the three, Quackity being the one glaring daggers at him. "uhh- what's the meet-" Fundy was cut off, "Don't be an idiot, Fundy! I SAW you with Dream, fucking- CUDDLING! Fundy! YOU ARE APART OF THE BUTCHER ARMY, Dream is A THREAT to L'Manberg!" Quackity shouted, Fundy's ears going down..

"Big Q-" Tubbo tried to speak, "Nono! Fundy! EXPLAIN YOURSELF." The angry male crossed his arms. "i- you- he is my wife/husband.." Fundy told the other, Quackity frowning. "Fundy."

"Dream is a threat to L'Manberg, he needs to be stopped. You KNOW this first hand, you have seen all that he has done to this nation since the beginning." Quackity told the other, "What do you want me to do!??!?" Fundy growled, frustrated.

"I want you to divorce him." Quackity told the other, "The Butcher Army cannot have that." He told Fundy. Fundy's eyes widened, "i- Quackity.. you- I- I can't do that.." Fundy told the other, Quackity frowning.

Ranboo and Tubbo were pretty much speechless, Fundy turning to leave the room. "I-" Tubbo put his head in his hands, sighing deeply, so so stressed.. "Meeting is over.." Tubbo then left right after Fundy, then Quackity left, lastly Ranboo. Ranboo went to his home, Tubbo went back to his office to probably get high, and Fundy walked back home.

Fundy sighed, tail and ears down, "Fundy." he heard the voice of Quackity. "You leave me no choice.." Fundy turned to see an axe about to come down on him, closing his eyes, bracing for the pain.

Out of no where someone jumped in front, green bursting into the air, a sudden message appearing for everyone.

Dream was slained by Quackity  
Dream gained the achievement [Postmortal]

-The End-

More context: Dream had no armor on cause he was going to speak to Tubbo peacefully, and he had been damaged slightly while being ambushed by a creeper. Quackity had drank a strength potion which I didn't write, but basically he just one hit Dream. Dream had a totem of undying on him, which is why he got the achievement post mortal, assuming he never has gotten it before.


End file.
